Just about everything revolves around tracking, measuring, and analyzing metrics of some sort. It is how society, businesses, teachers, government, agencies, athletes, and employers, among others, measure baseline, performance, and productivity.
Different metrics can be measured using a host of different means, such as a stop watch, a database, video surveillance, statistical mapping and report, counting and tracking, gross receipts, balance sheets, etc. In today's high-tech world, the Internet and the cloud provide means for recording, analyzing, sharing and disseminating recorded data for use by individuals and teams to bring about change, progress, and, in some cases, maintain the status quo.